


保护视力从你我做起

by DummyBears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Related, Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: 事情是从狱寺隼人发觉自己有些看不清泽田纲吉胸前的小骷髅头图案时开始变得不对劲的。他当时心下一惊，立即不动声色地压下了那股不详的预感，装作一切正常的样子朝二楼的泽田纲吉挥挥手，笑着打了招呼。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	保护视力从你我做起

事情是从狱寺隼人发觉自己有些看不清泽田纲吉胸前的小骷髅头图案时开始变得不对劲的。他当时心下一惊，立即不动声色地压下了那股不详的预感，装作一切正常的样子朝二楼的泽田纲吉挥挥手，笑着打了招呼。

这本该是个平常的一天：闹钟响起后没几秒狱寺就起身揿掉了。他昨晚临睡前看了个无聊的电视剧打发时间，结果回过神来已经是凌晨三点半。这导致狱寺今早起床时不由得有些犯困，但一想到待会儿能见到纲吉，身体的疲惫便立刻烟消云散，取而代之的是打心底里的期待和欣喜，走起路来仿佛连地面都变成了蹦床，轻快到想哼歌。这种状态活像有人倒掉了杯子里隔夜的茶水，又往里倒入刚烧开的滚烫热水。翻滚着往上涌的热气和流水撞击玻璃杯发出的清脆声响无一不象征着新生般的活力和朝气。

说来也巧，狱寺昨晚幸运地做了一个和纲吉跑去魔界大冒险的梦，醒来后一遍遍回想着记忆深刻的片段，越想越兴奋，已经是迫不及待想要在上学路上和纲吉分享这个神奇的梦了。他飞快洗漱完毕，出门随手在便利店买了个三明治，边吃边往泽田纲吉家走。

走到泽田家门口时，狱寺习惯性地抬头望向那个熟悉的房间——窗帘还是紧闭的。他便随意靠在墙上，静静等着纲吉起床。对于狱寺隼人总是喜欢早早等在自己家门口这件事，其实一开始泽田纲吉在劝阻无果后，是提议让他进屋来坐着喝杯牛奶慢慢等的，总比站在外面吹冷风好。狱寺隼人虽然嘴上爽快答应，说着什么十代目您真是太体贴了伯母的牛奶真是世界第一好喝，但实际上每次还是只会看到他守在门口的身影。这也算是狱寺难得不听纲吉劝的小坚持——「虽然也很想喝一杯十代目妈妈亲手热的牛奶。」他望着二楼纲吉的房间想道。「但果然...还是希望每天都能看到十代目睡醒后拉开窗帘、笑着和自己打招呼的那个瞬间。」唯有亲眼确认那一刻，狱寺才有一种“新的一天开始了”的充实感。

几分钟后，泽田纲吉卧室的窗帘被缓缓拉开，狱寺隼人等待许久的人也出现在窗口：纲吉伸手挡了挡晃眼的阳光，眯着眼睛下意识寻找狱寺的身影。今天他穿的是一件橙色睡衣，胸口处有一个黑色骷髅头的小花纹。「十代目连穿着睡衣都这么酷！」狱寺忍不住在内心夸赞。他本想多看几眼，却突然发现整个小骷髅头图案仿佛被蒙上了一层膜，远看着就像一团模糊的黑色色块。刚开始狱寺还以为是阳光太刺眼的原因，但使劲眨了几下眼再看过去时，却发现还是看不大清。他心里咯噔一下，暗叫不妙。那边的纲吉已经看见了他，正微笑着挥了挥手，用嘴型喊出「狱寺君」。狱寺不想让纲吉看出他的异常，连忙卖力挥手，也用嘴型大喊出「十代目」。纲吉笑了笑，用手指了指楼下示意狱寺到屋内来等，便跑去刷牙洗脸了。

狱寺隼人坐在餐桌上，一边喝着热牛奶一边沉思着刚才的突发事件。排除幻术和UMA的骗术等一系列因素，最有可能造成这种看东西模糊不清的原因，果然还是——。他内心暗啧一声。心中正不爽的时候，蓝波又在一旁大吵大闹，他便顺势借着这种郁闷感狠狠给了蓝波一记栗子，教训他不要给十代目的妈妈添麻烦。

说不定只是用眼过度，等明天就好了。他撑着下巴郁闷地独自烦恼着。

“狱寺君...今天心情不好吗？”

狱寺隼人猛地从胡思乱想中惊醒，急忙打着哈哈掩饰被看破的不安：“怎么会呢十代目，和您一起度过的时光我都很开心！今天的我可是精力充沛，就算有几百个敌人跑出来偷袭我也能一举歼灭！”

泽田纲吉对这种说法不置可否。有时候狱寺为了不让纲吉担心，总是会编一些经不起推敲的借口或瞎话，却不想他的脸上根本就写满了“我很有问题”这几个荧光大字——至少对于泽田纲吉来说是这样的。纲吉不忍直接戳破他，只得迂回地说出自己一路上的观察：“可我觉得狱寺君从刚刚早餐的时候就有点没精神，好像一直在强颜欢笑的样子...是昨天没睡好吗？”

「不愧是十代目！果然还是瞒不住他...」狱寺隼人见纲吉已经看破自己的那点小心思，内心的抗拒不攻自破。说来也怪，明明之前对承认这件事有着万般抵触的低落情绪，可一旦被纲吉察觉后小心翼翼地关心问候，狱寺就忍不住想卸下包袱，一股脑儿全倾诉出来：“十代目、其实我发现...我可能有点儿...”

“近视？”夏马尔转过身来，看了眼不耐烦的狱寺隼人打趣道，“真新鲜啊隼人，没想到你还会近视？”

今早泽田纲吉在听说狱寺隼人看东西模糊不清后，第一反应也和夏马尔一样难以置信。毕竟平时完全看不出狱寺有什么不良的用眼习惯，相反还会在读书记笔记的时候讲究地带上平光眼镜。他战斗时也表现得十分敏锐，扔炸弹一扔一个准。实在难以想象这样的人会近视。纲吉沉思良久后，最终提出了先去找夏马尔检查一下的建议。虽然狱寺对夏马尔完全不抱希望，但感动于十代目竟然如此在意他的事，便很快在纲吉的劝说下改变了主意。

他俩趁着午间休息来到了校医室。夏马尔难得老实呆在校医室里没出去泡妹，见他俩进门只淡淡瞥了一眼，张嘴就抱怨我还以为是哪个妹妹敲门呢，怎么是你们两个。狱寺烦躁地啧了一声，心想着要不是为了十代目谁愿意来你这。纲吉丝毫不在意夏马尔的嫌弃，飞快向他说明情况后，拜托夏马尔给狱寺做一个视力测试。

“哎...要说多少次你们才记得我不给男人做检查啊。”夏马尔没有形象地摊在座椅上转着笔，又懒洋洋地朝校医室角落扬了扬下巴，幅度几乎微不可察，“喏，视力表在那里，要测的话自己去测。”

“可恶，你这家伙对十代目是什么态度！”狱寺隼人见他在泽田纲吉面前一副烂泥扶不上墙的模样就火大，握紧拳头想上前理论，无奈刚走了几步就被纲吉拦下来了。他转头看着泽田纲吉，愤愤地为他打抱不平：“十代目！我们还是不要在这里浪费时间了！说不定我只是睡眠不足有点眼花，明天就不模糊了！”

泽田纲吉当然不答应。老实说，狱寺对自己的身体健康总是如此漠不关心这件事让他很是苦恼：“别这么说嘛狱寺君！还是测一下比较保险，要是放着不管恶化了就糟了。我来给你测吧！很简单的只要几分钟！”仿佛猜到狱寺隼人下一秒就要摆手大喊怎么能让十代目亲自动手，泽田纲吉连忙补上一句：“拒绝无效！我们都来了校医室总不能白跑一趟吧，快来吧狱寺君！”

既然泽田纲吉发话了，狱寺隼人也不好意思再拒绝。还没等他哽咽着再次为纲吉发表感动彭格列十大人物演讲，泽田纲吉就塞给他一个黑色遮眼板，拉着他来到了医务室的角落。角落的墙上挂着幅老旧的视力表，对面的柜子上挂了一面等长的镜子。狱寺背靠着墙坐在视力表正下方的板凳上，透过镜子观察着纲吉的动作。明明平时一举一动都很熟悉的人，隔着面镜子却好似变得新奇起来。狱寺偏过头悄悄看了眼站在身旁研究视力表的纲吉，突然产生了一种拥有双倍十代目的美妙错觉：远处镜子里的十代目和身边现实中的十代目。这个小发现不由得让狱寺暗自窃喜，他边幻想边盯着镜子里的纲吉发呆，直到在镜子里猝不及防对上了那人的眼睛。纲吉对他笑了笑，举着根小木棍晃了两下：“那狱寺君，我开始啦。先测你右眼的视力吧。”

狱寺隼人赶忙端正坐姿，遮住左眼大喊一声十代目我准备好了。小木棍在一排排字母C中移过来移去，盘旋了几秒后缓缓停在第三排中间一个字母上。“右上！”小木棍赞赏地停顿了一下，又慢吞吞移到旁边一个字母。“下面！”

狱寺隼人觉得这是自己测过的最有干劲的一场视力了。他本身是很讨厌测视力的，几乎本次学校体检都会逃掉。原因不外乎是太蠢，太无聊，太无用。但倘若测视力的人是泽田纲吉，那哪怕对着张单调的字母表坐一个钟头也是极有趣的。「和大家聚在一起时，即使说一些无聊的话，甚至只是发发呆都是很快乐的。」狱寺想起了那个晚上纲吉在院子里说的话。他一直没机会告诉纲吉，其实他自己也是同样的心情。倒不如说要是离了纲吉，他的整个世界就变得索然无趣，灰蒙蒙一片。

“狱寺君...”一声叹息唤醒了走神的狱寺隼人。只见泽田纲吉皱着眉，犹豫了半天终于说出口：“这一行你已经看错差不多一半了...”

“欸？是、是这样吗？”狱寺隼人一愣，随即立刻变得面红耳赤，“真的很抱歉十代目！我刚刚走神了，请再让我试一次吧！我一定会有更好的表现的！”

“这话我可听不下去了。”远处一个不和谐的声音突然打断了狱寺。夏马尔还是那副摊坐在转椅上懒洋洋的样子：“不要挣扎了隼人，测视力时测到什么就是什么，没有重来的机会。你俩也不要浪费我时间了，赶紧测完赶紧走。真是的，有这个时间我早就认识十几个可爱的女生了...”

“...你这家伙到底是有多堕落啊！”狱寺连和那人吵嘴的兴致都没有了。纲吉咳嗽两声打了个圆场：“那我们赶紧抓紧时间继续吧，狱寺君。”狱寺应了声好，刚想把遮眼板从左眼移到右眼，却见镜子里的纲吉悄悄对他眨了眨眼，又拿木棍指了指刚才狱寺答错一大半的那行。狱寺瞬间领悟，只觉得有电流划过自己和十代目的心电感应装置，活像发出滋滋杂音的收音机在调整了许久天线后终于接受到信号。他连忙也对着镜子里的纲吉眨眨眼，露出小秘密你知我知的兴奋微笑。

重新测完后，狱寺邀功般地跟纲吉咬耳朵：“十代目，这次我很有信心全部都看清了！一定没有让您失望吧！”纲吉也笑了笑，凑近狱寺耳边小声鼓励道：“比上次进步了好多呢狱寺君，真是太好啦！”

短短一句夸赞听在狱寺耳里却好像接连响起的礼花声。他控制不住嘴角的上扬，明明满脸喜悦却还要在纲吉面前强装镇定，故作谦虚地说着：“这没什么啦！我还差得远呢！”

随后的测试里，狱寺变得愈发有干劲起来，两人很快便测完了左眼的视力。纲吉拿着记录跑去找夏马尔核查。夏马尔随意看了一眼后突然开口发问：“最近电视看得多吗？”

“...你问这个干嘛？”狱寺回想了一下自己最近回家后的娱乐活动。“晚上睡不着的时候我会看会儿电视。”

“不只是一会儿吧？是不是熬夜看了几个钟头的肥皂剧，还是在昏暗灯光下看的？”

被夏马尔说中的狱寺不耐地啧了一声。所以我才讨厌大人。他暗想。老是仗着自己活得久打一些哑谜。“是又怎样？你到底想说什么？”

夏马尔用一种你没救了的目光看向狱寺：“你的左眼视力0.8，右眼1.0——我记得你之前都是2.0吧？昏暗环境下长时间面对电视是会损伤视力的，隼人，这可是连小学生都懂的道理。”

一上午不详的预感终于在此应验，所有“睡眠不足头晕眼花，”“UMA高明的骗术”等站不住脚的借口不攻自破。狱寺隼人只觉得有把锤子狠狠敲了自己的头，耳边一阵嗡嗡作响的耳鸣。如果这是其他医生测出来的结果，他早就一脚踢翻桌子，再把那张不靠谱的记录纸揉成团扔进垃圾桶了。可眼下这是泽田纲吉亲自测出来的结果，也就说明了——结果真实无误，他真的近视了。

泽田纲吉见狱寺脸色不对，连忙努力搜刮脑里一切安慰人的话语，磕磕绊绊安抚着他的情绪：“没关系的狱寺君！这只是很轻的近视，只要减少看电视的时间还是...呃、狱寺君！”

还没等纲吉说完，狱寺就蓦地跪下，边拿额头狠狠撞向地面边道歉：“十代目，真的很抱歉！视力如此差劲的我不配做您的左右手！要是因为视力下降扔不准炸弹、导致我不能完成您交给我的任务的话...呜、非常抱歉！非常抱歉！”

其实不单单是炸弹丢不准这一个问题，视力下降给狱寺带来的弊端更多的还是体现在泽田纲吉身上——像是「再也不能隔着几十条街就一眼认出十代目」「看不清十代目生活中的每个细节」这种痛苦他是怎么也忍受不了的。狱寺机械地重复抬头撞地的动作，只想用痛觉惩罚自己，却在又一次撞击地面的时候意外感受到了柔软温暖的触感。他抬起头小心翼翼地看向那人——纲吉先前一时急得不知如何阻止狱寺，干脆也跟着跪在地上，伸出手掌垫在狱寺额下防止他继续撞头。纲吉见狱寺停下动作，松了口气后连忙解释：“狱寺君，我妈妈和我说过这种近视都是假性近视，只要之后注重保护眼睛就可以恢复的！”

“但是...”狱寺可怜巴巴地望着纲吉，刚想继续检讨自己，一旁的夏马尔就打断了他。他难得展现出自己的医学素养，补充道：“他说的没错，你应该庆幸这的确是假性近视，还有挽救的可能。真是的，你还是看不到啊...总之最近一段时间就先不要熬夜看电视了，早点睡觉吧。”

说罢，夏马尔伸了个懒腰，终于从座椅上站了起来。他披上外套，径直走过俩人身旁朝门外赶：“既然你们视力测完了那我先走喽。和小孩子的医患角色扮演游戏结束了，下面可是成年人宝贵的约会时间。”

随着咔嚓一声关门，被留在校医室的纲吉和狱寺面面相觑。纲吉看着狱寺呆呆的表情，噗嗤一声笑出来。他揉了揉狱寺磕红的额头：“那试着从今晚开始早睡吧，狱寺君。”

早睡的决心只要做出改变就可以拥有，但成功入睡的运气却不是那么好获得的。它经常会败在生物钟的运作下，也会在一次次辗转反侧中被逐渐磨平。狱寺翻了个身，又一次从侧躺换回仰躺。听着耳边布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣声，他终是睁开眼无奈地盯着天花板。几秒后，狱寺起身捞过床头的手机，想了想又下床打开书桌前的电灯。突然亮起的灯光有些刺眼，他爬回床，眯着眼确认手机上的时间：12:27。距离他躺下已经隔了一个多小时，他还是没有睡着。

狱寺暗叹一口气，不由得觉得有些挫败。明知生物钟不是这么容易扭转的，但最开始的尝试还是会让人感到无力和痛苦。浪费时间在床上翻身打滚儿是不会有好结果的。狱寺想着。还不如把时间放在更有意义的事情上，说不定玩一会儿手机就有睡意了呢。

话虽如此，但狱寺也不知道具体要玩些什么。他翻了翻手机页面，点进每个APP看了几眼后又百无聊赖地退出，连手机自带的推箱子小游戏都点进去玩了几回合。明明是在打发时间玩手机，他却愈发感到空虚。最后狱寺点开相册，划到最上面开始一张张翻着老照片。

…这一张是纲吉趴在桌上睡觉，画面有些模糊。狱寺记得当时他见纲吉放学后还迷迷糊糊地睡着，想着十代目连睡觉的样子都如此帅气，便趁着四下无人，壮着胆子偷拍了一张。因为是第一次偷拍，他不由得有些干坏事儿的紧张心虚，拍照的时候也有些手抖。结果按快门时，手机发出的喀嚓一声差点把纲吉吵醒，也把他吓得不轻。

这一张是他和纲吉的第一张自拍，俩人对着镜头露出傻笑，背景是学校的天台。那时候狱寺对自拍还不太熟练，糟糕的拍照角度导致他的脸占了画面的一大半。另一半画面中，纲吉手里捧着午饭的便当，嘴角还有没擦干净的酱汁。狱寺忍不住也跟着屏幕上的纲吉一块笑了出来。后面几张拍到了乱入的山本，但看这家伙对着镜头比耶的手势就知道他是存心来捣乱的。

这几张是他在路边遇到的各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，觉得很有趣就想拍下来发给纲吉看，结果发完后也没删掉。主要还是因为狱寺每次翻到这些照片时，便能回想起当时看见有意思的东西后第一时间想分享给十代目看的兴奋心情。也许保留这些照片也能把这种纯粹的快乐一并保留下来。

这一张是纲吉打电动。虽然狱寺对游戏不是太感冒，但他很喜欢纲吉认真操作游戏时的侧脸，也很喜欢他赢了之后露出的笑。

这几张是他拍给纲吉的解题过程，也是一些发完之后就可以删掉的一次性照片，但狱寺觉得下次帮纲吉复习的时候可以着重讨论这些薄弱知识点就留着没删。

这一张是纲吉坐在彭格列修学旅行的大巴上，手撑着下巴看向窗外。倾斜的阳光洒在他身上，映出薄薄一层金光。下一张是纲吉注意到狱寺在拍他后转过头看着镜头微笑。因为背光的缘故，画面稍微有些暗，但狱寺依旧舍不得删。后面跟着的几张是大家发现狱寺在拍照后哄闹着拜托他帮他们拍的，有对着镜头比耶的京子和小春，有唱K的山本，有呼呼大睡的了平，有排排坐的蓝波一平风太，有上一秒在喝咖啡下一秒就挡住镜头的Reborn，旁边还坐着他讨厌的老姐。狱寺继续往后翻着，印入眼帘的大多都是有关纲吉的照片：夏日祭捞金鱼，海边游玩时沿着沙滩漫步，游乐园坐摩天轮，秋天踩落叶，圣诞节槲寄生下...每一张他都能准确指出拍照的地点和时间。按下快门的一瞬，被保留下来的似乎不单单是画面，还有那一刻短暂但永恒的心情和回忆。

相册的最后一张照片让狱寺有些意外——画面里是他躺在床上酣睡，嘴长得老大，头发又跟杂草似的一团糟。拍下这幕的纲吉在一旁倒是笑得开心，还对着镜头比了个小小的耶。

对着这张偷拍，狱寺一时不知道该如何反应。是应该捶枕痛哭居然让十代目看到他这副邋遢的模样，还是应该窃喜十代目竟然会给他留下这样的惊喜？狱寺呆呆地盯着照片里的纲吉，直到屏幕暗了下来才回过神来。他退出相册点开短信，和纲吉的聊天界面还停留在一个小时前的早睡提醒。狱寺此刻突然有一种强烈的冲动想和纲吉说些什么，什么都好，只是想听到他的回应，听他笑听他说话听他喊狱寺君。但狱寺看了眼时间，已经快要零点三刻，纲吉肯定早就睡下了。而且这个时候发消息给他岂不是直接宣告了自己早睡失败的事实吗。狱寺纠结地看着闪烁的光标，明明灭灭的竖线仿佛也在嘲笑他好不容易鼓起勇气却又把头缩回龟壳的懦夫行为。

半晌，狱寺像是怕自己后悔似的，飞快打下「十代目，您睡了吗？」一行字，闭眼狠心按下发送。

鼓起勇气发出去后，时间反倒变得慢下来。狱寺握着手机翻了个身，重新盯着天花板开始发呆。也许我应该趁这个时间来规划一下和十代目未来的计划。他想。像是彭格列的初步目标和同盟家族之类的...可不管狱寺从哪个方向构思，最后他的思绪都会回到纲吉身上。尝试了几次后，他干脆放任自己尽情幻想纲吉了。

手里传来的一阵突如其来的震动打断了狱寺的胡思乱想。微弱的震动好似电流沿着手臂传至全身，最后化作耳边擂鼓般的心跳。狱寺愣了愣，急忙翻过身打开手机。震动的来源是来自泽田纲吉的一条消息：「 **狱寺君你还没睡吗?!** 」

狱寺只得庆幸此刻是短信聊天，不然纲吉就会看到他对着屏幕一脸傻笑的愚蠢模样了。他克制不住脸上的笑容，只觉得浑身上下能量爆棚，恨不得立刻飞奔到纲吉家楼下喊出回应。他在床上打了几个滚抒发自己激动的情绪后，开始飞快地打字，每一下都像踩着心跳的节拍按下去的。

「十代目!!!!!」

「您不也没睡吗!!话说回来您怎么这么晚还没睡?!是出什么麻烦了吗?!需要我来帮您解决吗!!」

「 **不是啦，我还剩一点阅读作业，读完后就能去睡觉了。** 」

「 **倒是狱寺君...不是要早睡吗？怎么还醒着？** 」

「...十代目、非常抱歉！我很努力地尝试过了，可是怎么也没办法入睡...」

对面突然没了回复。狱寺不由变得紧张起来。十代目生气了吗？像他这样连早睡都没办法做到的人...这样无能的左右手一定让十代目很为难...

他刚想发消息和对方保证自己会再尝试一下时，手机又震了一下。

「 **狱寺君现在方便接电话吗？** 」

狱寺顿时慌张起来。他手忙脚乱地输入「当然方便!!!」。发送后又死死盯着手机，活像捧着个定时炸弹。可即便下一秒真的有爆炸发生，那也一定是他快要跳出胸膛的心脏。

几秒后手机叮铃铃响了起来，狱寺几乎是在屏幕出现来电显示的同时按下了接听按钮。手机那头静了几秒后传来了狱寺朝思暮想的声音： **狱寺君？**

十代目！他毫不犹豫地回应。我在！

那头好像笑了笑，随后继续说： **那个、我在想** **...** **如果狱寺君方便的话我们来聊聊天吧？干躺着也不是办法，说不定聊着聊着你就睡着了呢。**

十代目...！狱寺又要落泪了。您是多么体贴啊...！我真是这个世界上最幸福的人...

 **没有啦...** 那头有些不好意思地说道。 **我也有过失眠的时候，那种翻来覆去就是睡不着的感觉真的蛮痛苦的** **...** **所以如果能帮到狱寺君的话就太好了。**

狱寺愣了一下，随即不敢置信地大叫起来：什、什么?!您失眠过?!怎么会?!是什么东西居然敢困扰十代目!!!请告诉我!!我会立刻把它们炸个干净的!!!

 **欸？啊狱寺君不用在意！是很久以前和我爸爸的一点矛盾...** **都过去了，现在已经不会影响到我了。**

...可恶、当时的我在干什么！居然没有察觉到！真是太失职了...十代目，今后您有什么烦恼都可以和我说！请察觉到我一直在您身边！

**谢谢你，狱寺君有什么烦恼也可以跟我说，我会一直听你讲的。啊对了狱寺君，要睡的话还是不要抓着手机比较好？把手机放到枕头边上怎么样，不用担心电话，听到你睡着的话我会挂掉的。**

好的十代目！狱寺边回话边蹦下床关掉了台灯。房间重新回归黑暗，只剩手机屏幕隐隐一束昏暗的光。他躺回床上，小心地把手机摆在枕边，闭上眼静静听着电话那头的动静。

说起来，十代目，和我聊天不会影响您写作业吗？需要我帮您吗？

**没事啦，只是一些积攒着没做的阅读，明天好像就要交了，赶紧趁着今晚做完。不过也许给你读点数学题会更有催眠效果？每次上数学课我总是不到五分钟就开始打瞌睡了...**

那个老师的课确实很无趣，但如果是十代目讲题的话我一定不会犯困的！

**哈哈，但是现在就是要犯困不是吗。也许下次应该偷偷拿手机把他的讲课内容录下来，留着睡不着的时候再听...**

...说到这个，十代目、我...那个、我手机里的那张照片...！

**嗯？啊、你看到啦？抱歉啊狱寺君，当时觉得你睡得那么惬意的样子很难得见到，就忍不住拍了一张...**

不不不!!让十代目看到我的那副样子才是失礼了!!!我甚至迟钝到直至今天才发现这张照片...

**嗯...** **我好像是上个周末来你家留宿的时候拍的。隔天起床的时候碧洋琪不是给你打了好几个电话吗，我帮你接完之后就顺手...** **对不起狱寺君！下次不会这样了！**

十代目完全不需要道歉!!!那个、其实我也干过差不多的事情...趁着您睡着时偷拍什么的...

**欸欸？希望我当时没有流口水...**

完全没有!!十代目连睡着时的样子都很赏心悦目!!!

**被我口水浸湿的枕头和袖子可能不这么想吧...**

泽田纲吉透过电话的声音略微有些失真，夹杂着细小的杂音，在寂静的房间里被无限放大，听在狱寺耳中就仿佛那人躺在身旁和自己说话一样。

一个话题结束后，两人短暂地沉默了一会儿。狱寺享受着这样的片刻安静，也在默默捕捉着电话里的每一声细响：有节奏的呼吸，笔落在纸上的沙沙声，纸张划过的翻书声，衣服布料细小的摩擦。每处小细节拼凑着构成一幅蓝图，闭眼就能想象那人坐在书桌前的模样。

几秒后，那头又重新开口，这次说话的声音轻了许多。

**说起来，狱寺君睡不着的时候都会做些什么呢？**

我的话...大多时候都是看电视，偶尔会读一些神秘学的书。但其实不管做什么，深夜一个人也提不起兴致啊...尤其是那些看了没五分钟就想转台的电视节目，所以后来我就开始找一些老电影看了。

**怪不得狱寺君收藏了那么多电影碟片啊，第一次去你家的时候吓了一跳呢。嗯...** **但我偶尔也会觉得只有自己醒着的夜晚很自由呢，像是做什么事都可以。虽然Reborn** **来了之后就再也没体会过这种感觉了...** **有点怀念以前那段偷偷打手电看漫画的日子啊...**

十代目！我小时候也做过这种事！那时候我喜欢趁着深夜躲在被窝里写冒险笔记，有几次还偷溜到树林里去找丛原火之类的妖怪呢！

**...** **狱寺君原来从小时候就这么喜欢怪谈啊。但是深夜跑到树林里不会有危险吗，看不清路的话感觉容易一脚踩空...**

十代目不用担心！那片小树林我以前经常去，还画过地图，所以即使是闭着眼我也能找到路的！

**啊，之前你和我说的那个秘密基地是不是也在那片树林里？**

是的！十代目您原来还记得！那个秘密基地是我第一次在树林里探险时发现的，非常适合躲藏，虽然被我老姐发现后就再也不算是秘密了...

**呃、这么看碧洋琪的有毒料理还真是比任何鬼神怪谈都可怕啊...**

也多亏了老姐，我好像吃什么都不会觉得太难吃了...毕竟和有毒料理比起来，就连山本那家伙店里的寿司都显得不是那么难以下咽了...不过十代目的料理都一级棒！尤其是您做的巧克力饼干！

**诶？巧克力饼干...** **那不是我们一起去店里体验DIY** **饼干时照着模版做的吗？我只是把面团捏出了形状啊...**

那也是十代目亲手做出来的!!!比我吃过的所有饼干都要美味一百倍!!

**那...** **狱寺君喜欢的话下次我们再去做吧，我记得那家店除了手工饼干好像还能做其他的甜点？**

好、好的！十代目！我随时都可以！

狱寺恍惚觉得自己躺在云端上，浑身轻飘飘，有点像喝酒时微醺未醉的状态，莫名其妙地感到亢奋和打心底的喜悦。嘴角已经有些笑到发酸了，却还是会在听到纲吉的下一句话时不由自主地上扬。「哪怕和十代目聊一个通宵也不会困！」他想着。电话里，纲吉已经从饼干店聊到附近新开的漫画铺再聊到收集过的各种稀奇古怪的东西了，却突然在讨论闪卡时发出一小声惊呼。

 **狱寺君...** 那头不好意思地说。 **我才注意到已经快一点半了** **...** **明明是想让你早睡的，怎么感觉起了反效果...**

狱寺愣了愣，立刻抓过手机确认——不管是通话时长还是时间显示都证明了距离他们开始聊天起已经过了快四十分钟的事实，他急忙对电话那头道歉：十代目、非常抱歉耽误您睡觉了!!!都怪我得意过头了...请不用管我了赶紧去睡觉吧!!我会自己调节生物钟的!!

 **但放着狱寺君不管我也睡不安心...** 纲吉为难了片刻，随后突然打起精神。 **那只有试一下最老套的催眠办法了——狱寺君我给你念一篇短文吧！这些阅读我总是看着看着就困了，说不定可以作为睡前故事读给你听呢！**

十代目...内疚与感动夹杂在一起，变成了薄薄一层水雾从狱寺眼里跑出来。他赶忙吸了吸鼻子压制住哽咽，努力模仿平常说话的腔调：那、那就麻烦十代目了!!

**没关系的。嗯...** **我看看...** **那我就读这篇吧。咳、短文的标题叫《隼》。**

...小小的停顿。随后纲吉开始念正文，语气轻柔舒缓，是深夜里对听觉的慰藉。

**在城市里看到隼，总是让我相信，荒野一息尚存。它最早在我的印象里留下痕迹，是在草原。**

刚开始时不免有些紧张和生硬，读了几行后便逐渐放松下来，慢慢沉浸到文章的感情中。

**它出击时，完全可以与非洲广…** **广袤大地上追捕羚羊的猎豹媲美，甚至有过之而无不及。它无愧于完美猎手的称号，是世界上冲刺速度最快的鸟。**

呼气声。吸气声。每段结束后的小停顿。读到复杂句子时的磕磕绊绊。遇到生僻字时不确定的尾音上扬。

**你可以想象在纽约曼哈顿大街、高耸入云的楼…** **楼群间、峡谷般的缝隙里，突然闪现一枚灰色的影子吗？那就是游隼，漫不经心地…** **俯瞰着熙熙攘攘的人流，疾速而过。**

舒气声。片刻安静后是微弱的水声。吞咽声。轻轻放下杯子时与桌面碰撞发出的沉闷一声。

**...** **在城市里，只有那些真正热爱生命和自然的人才能看到隼。假如你从来没有见过一只隼，那么你可以试着、在某一天抬起头，向楼群…** **夹、夹峙的天空望去，也许你就会看到一个灰色的影子在高楼的一角一闪而过，顷刻之间消失。**

**此时，你看到的是一个真正的、生气勃勃的、飞翔的生命，但你周围的人对此一无所知，于是你也就拥有了这个城市里一个隐秘的故事。**

**在城市里看到隼，总是让我相信，荒野一息尚存。**

**............**

**狱寺君？**

......

**呼...** **太好了，看来晚安故事奏效了。**

......

**嗯...** **那么、晚安啦，狱寺君。我们明天见。**

「晚安，十代目。祝您有个好梦。」

**Author's Note:**

> •放飞自我的狗兔流水账，灵感来自ED青い梦里狱寺看电视那幕  
> •短文摘抄自格日勒其木格黑鹤的《隼》


End file.
